


Hot Pursuit

by CreatorSama



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Semi-Crack, run guys!, still makes me giggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSama/pseuds/CreatorSama
Summary: Zack and the three generals are being chased through Shinra's halls by a very angry man. What could they have done to warrant such behavior?





	Hot Pursuit

Sephiroth ran. He ran faster than he should have through the Shinra building's halls, dodging around employees like a dog in an obstacle course. He looked behind him to see Angeal, Genesis, and Zack easily keeping pace, since they couldn't go anywhere near top speed while indoors. 

"Is he still after us?" Zack asked. A shout confirmed that he was indeed still after them.

"Damn! I'da thought he'd have run out of breath by now! He's not even enhanced!" Genesis marveled.

"Less talking, more dodging." Angeal reprimanded the two as he swerved around a secretary with an armload of books.

Another angry shout and a crash made them stop to see what had happened. Was he down for the count? Were they safe?

"I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!!!" the man screamed while extricating himself from the pile of limbs and paperbacks that was the secretary and a cleaning lady.

"Book it!" Zack shouted and was off again, the three generals only too happy to comply.

\---

"I think we finally lost him." Genesis said and sank to the ground. They had ducked inside an empty conference room once they were far enough ahead to not be seen doing it.

"I'm really impressed." Angeal added in his thoughts. "I'm gobsmacked that he was able to keep after us this long."

"Did you just say 'gobsmacked'?" Sephiroth questioned with a raise of one eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"SHH!!" Zack pulled his head back inside the door from his post as lookout. "Here he comes!" whispered the puppy.

"WHERE ARE YOU FOUR?! I'LL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY AND WHEN I DO, YOU ARE DEAD MEN!!!"

Once the voice had passed, Zack peeked his head back out. He could just see the bright, snot-green hair vanish around a corner.

"I TOLD you putting henna in his shampoo was a bad idea."

"Oh c'mon, Seph. You were the one who got us into his room in the first place." Zack was quick to defend their actions.

"I tried to tell you it wouldn't turn his hair red, but you refused to listen." Genesis was using his 'holier than thou' tone, the one he used when quoting Loveless.

"And you'd be the expert on red hair dye then?" Angeal earned a smack in the head for that one, courtesy of Genesis.

"I do NOT dye my hair!!"

Angeal decided that the horror and insult on his friends face was worth being SOLDIER smacked in the head.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" the angry man hollered at them as Zack's head darted back inside and he slammed the door.

"SHIT! RUN!" The four vaulted the meeting table and ran out the other door, the green haired man hot on their heels.

"He doesn't give up!"

Sephiroth grinned. The kid was SOLDIER material after all! "Make a note, Zack. Don't mess with Cloud Strife's hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Henna is the powdered leaves of a tropical shrub, used as a dye to color the hair and decorate the body.
> 
> This is a massive exaggeration of something that can happen to blonds when using henna as a hair dye. 
> 
> Besides, who WOULDN'T laugh at the image of the four strongest SOLDIERs running from an angry 5 foot cadet?


End file.
